


Overkill

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Delta [8]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	Overkill

Tom was always glad to see his brother, even if it meant having to answer twenty questions a minute, “How are you holding up?” he asks, Tom is taken aback by this “What do you mean?” he asks, “I am asking how are you holding up Tom, I know you and Alex aren’t on best terms right now.” Tom chuckles “She doesn’t really like me; she’s in South Carolina for a monument dedication.” Trey nods “She pissed off at you.” Trey simply says.

XXXX

Alex walks in the living room and finds Tom and Trey sleeping on the couch, Trey is using Tom’s shoulder as his pillow, drooling on his brother’s suit. She smiles at the image in front of her, no matter how upset she is with Tom she can’t deny that she loves this man more than anything. Walking to the bedroom she takes her camera and snaps a picture before waking up Tom “Alex?” he asks trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, “Hey baby.” She uses her hand to cup his cheek, Tom is taken aback by her touch having almost forgotten how it felt.

“Trey and I fell asleep?” he asks looking at his brother, his head slipped back leaning on the couch’s back, softly snoring. “God we better wake him up he’ll bring the house down with his snoring in half an hour or so.” Tom says nudging his brother to wake up “What?” he asks looking around disoriented, “Time to go to bed Trey.” Alex says smiling.

“Shit.”

“Language!”


End file.
